Look Beneath the Shadows
by Miranda Alexis
Summary: Fate Kedar is special in many ways, yet she doesn't know it until she gets an accpetance letter to a magical school.Almost immedietly though, dark and scary things happen. The Chamber of Secrets has been open, but it isn't Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

Darkness is both an evil and pure place. Blood thirsty demons lurk in the shadow in search of prey, while the angels fly unnoticed in the depths of the Earth. This place was once my sanctuary- my home- until it got taken away. Evil is much more powerful. It consumes you like fire. That is what it did to me. It made me insane- it ate me within. I hope my story is one to warn. It is one of the few out in public. Two evil forces combined and took over. The whole human race was doomed. Do YOU dare read on? Do YOU dare read what might be YOUR future?

**Chapter 1:**

The bell rang around 2:30 that day. You could feel the tension and excitement in the air. You see- it was the last day of school which meant, freedom and fun. The whole school practically stampeded out of the building. I was one of the last ones out; i was merely reflecting and observing my surroundings. I was a whole year smarter. I was moving on to high school, how amazing was that? I slowly descended the steps out the door, my best friend Lizzie Herman, close behind.

"You promise to call everyday Fate?" She asked me with watery eyes.

"I promise Liz." I gave her a tight hug. It wasn't like I was never gonna see her again. We were both going to the same high school!

"You better! And your welcome to come over anytime, that is, when i get back. You know how much my mother likes you!"

"Thanks Liz." It was the truth, Liz's mother was practically my mother as well. When my mom died when I was 4, Mrs. Herman was always there to lend a hand and give me" womanly advice"

"Well I better get going. Missouri awaits!"

"Have a good time." I watched Lizzie run to her car and drive off. I wish I was going to Missouri with her. Her mother had invited me, but my dad insisted on this summer being "father-daughter quality time. I glanced at a nearby window. My reflection was looking at me. I seemed unusually pale. My auburn hair was pulled back in a bun, which made me look messy. I wasn't tall- I hadn't grown much, only 1/2 an inch since last year, which made me 5'3. My green eyes reminded me of my old cat Bessy. I hated them- and that stupid freaky cat. I was not pleased on what i saw. If I had magical powers. I would of surely changed my appearance. I sighed and made my way home. I didn't live far away from school, but i wasn't very close either. I had to make my way past a park, and some small streets. Today, the park was rather full. I had to ease my way past some punks fighting, and a couple making out. I suppose I didn't notice the boy walking in my direction. My mind always lingers away. We collided into each other hard. I was almost pushed down by the impact.

"I'm sorry." I apoligized , stabilizing myself.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled fixing his jacket.

"I said I was sorry." His dark angry eyes found mine. He just stared at me for about a minute. It felt unusually weird. Something in his eyes drew me to him. He scoffed off without any further words. He looked back a couple times. I was still rooted to the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I had gotten home, I immediately went to my room and closed the door behind me. My dad was working late today. That meant I had the house to myself until 8. I did a little journal writing, and then had some stale chicken nuggets for dinner. The jingle of keys meant that my dad was home.

"Hey pumpkin." He walked into the living room and planted a kiss on my head.

"Hey dad."

"How was your last day of school?"

"Good." I replied not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Hey- Earth to Fate. Your dad's home. Take your eyes off that damn TV and actually talk to me." He unplugged the back of the TV and left me wide-eyed.

"But-"

"No buts- come over here and let's chat." Chatting for my dad meant talking about sports, politics, or what not to do to screw up your life. It always ended where I'd nod my head, not recalling a thing he previously said. I sighed and sat next to him on the kitchen table. He was still in his security uniform. He worked as a security in malls.

"Listen- I don't know how to start but-. The thing is. You know how much I loved your mother." Uh-oh. This couldn't be good. Dad hardly spoke about mom. This was bad.

"I know she'd want the best for me and you. She'd want me to venture out- meet new people." He fumbled with his moustache which he only did when he was anxious.

"What are you saying Dad?"

"I've met someone Fate. She's really nice. She likes to write just like you- she-.

"Met someone?"

"Fate listen-"

"I don't want to listen to this crap! You've gone out and fallen in love with some slut and you expect me to understand?" I tried my best not to cry in front of dad. That's just something you don't do in front of him.

"Fate Angeline- how dare you. You think it's easy raising you all by myself? Do you think I never feel lonely? Do you think I don't wish I had a partner to spend my life with? I would have wished it was your mother, but she left. She didn't want to, but it was her time." Thinking of dad with some strange lady was too much. "Whatever." I pushed myself out of the chair and ran upstairs. Dad didn't bother to stop me. He just remained sitting, thinking, still as a rabbit. I slammed the door behind me. Dad and I never had a stable father daughter relationship. It always felt weird talking alone with him, or just going out. That's why I spent most of my time with Lizzie, or up in my room. I ran my hand through my bedding, thinking of mom. It was fluffy and pink. It wasn't my choice of bedding, it was Mom's. That's why I left it. I loved her, why did she leave us? *tap* *tap tap* I searched my room for the source of the tapping. It wasn't coming from under my bed, it wasn't dad. It came from the window. I walked over to it. The tapping came from an owl. Owl? I've never seen one here in Chicago. They creeped me out! I ignored it and sat back in my bed. *tap tap tap tap* The big brown owl looked at me with its big yellow eyes. It seemed like it wanted to tell me something. I walked back to the window and examined it. Tied to its leg was a letter. I made out the name scribbled on it. Fate Angeline Kedar.

2120 W. Grover St. 2nd bedroom on 2nd floor- big pink bed

What the Hell?


	3. Chapter 3

I was debating whether to open the window and let the bird in. Suppose it bit me- or worse- tore my eyes out? Nah. I'd take the chance. I opened the window ajar and the bird flew in. It stuck out its leg which had the letter tied to it. *woot*

"Alright I'll take it." I slowly untied it. The returning address was a school. Hogwarts- what a weird name. I opened the envelope and held my breath. I scanned it over and over again. I reread over. How?

_Dear Ms. Kedar,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You originally should have gotten your letter at your 11th Birthday. However, we were informed by your mother to wait until you ended 8th grade in the Muggle World. A supply list is attached to the back. Hope to see you soon!_

_-Professor McGonagall_

Dad had some serious explaining to do! By the time I had spent reading the letter, the owl had flown away into the night. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Dad was eating leftovers. One thing I had learned- don't disturb Dad when he ate. This couldn't wait though. I stood at the foot of the stairs.

"What's Hogwarts? Why'd I get a letter? How come mom waited until now?" My voice cracked a little at the end when I said Mom. He dropped his fork with a clunk and struggled to find words.

"Tell me Dad…..everything." I took a seat next to him, the one I'd pushed away. I examined his eyes. A tear rolled down, but he wiped it away fiercefully.

"Your mother…." He gulped. "She was a witch."

"How could you say such a thing? You just finished telling me you loved-"

"No. I meant an ACTUAL witch. She had magical abilities. As do I. We didn't want you leaving your friends you'd grown up with. So we decided to wait until you graduated." He fumbled with his moustache again.

"So- you and mom- can do magic? Like magicians?"

"No- actual magic. We're wizards. Look-"He took out a long stick and pointed it to the pillow lying on the couch. "Accio pillow." It zoomed right to my Dad's open hands. It was incredible!

"So you're saying I've been accepted to this magical school? Which means I can do that stuff?"

"Yes you can, your pure-blood, and you should be proud!" I didn't know what "pure-blood" meant, but I liked the way it sounded!

"I don't understand- how come I haven't shown signs of being magical?"

"You have- when you were little you let a pig out of the zoo with your mind, and Bessy, she never died. You turned her into a teapot.

"I did?"

"Yes, now this is your time to learn your history. This school is the best. It'll teach you everything you need to know. That is- if you want to go?"

"I will! But September is just a couple weeks away since my school decided to lengthen the days!"

"True. It won't take long to get your supplies though."

"Well how well I get there? I take it it's not here in Chicago?"

"That's the thing. It's in England!" he exclaimed.

"England? Just my luck! " I threw my hands up in the air.

"Well, unless you're willing to stay with your cousin Ron and his family?"

"The Weasleys? Well- their sorta weird, I mean they don't even know what a microwave is!"

"Well I never actually told you why…" He looked at me with a guilty look. He didn't need to say anything. I almost immediately figured it out. The Weasleys were also WIZARDS! "It's settled then- I'm going to stay at the WEASLEYS!"

My Dad called the Weasleys the following day. Well tried to. You see, they also didn't know how to use a telephone, or a "felyphone" like they said it. Dad managed to get the message across however, and it was agreed that I would stay at the Weasleys while I attended Hogwarts.

I was totally siked, but the thing I dreaded was telling Lizzie I was moving away.

"How am I to explain it to Liz Dad? Hey guess what- I'm a witch. Sorry I'm not gonna see you for a whole year! Bye!"

"Just tell her I made you study abroad."

"I guess that's a possibility…." The day came too soon though. Lizzie was back from Missouri and had invited me over. And mind you- it was the day before I had to leave.

Dad dropped me off on the front steps. I slowly walked up, rehearsing what I would say. *knock knock* Lizzie opened the door with a cheery face.

"Come in here! I got loads to tell you!" She said pulling me inside. We went up to her room and she rambled on about all the sightseeing she did, and the cute boys she met.

"Ok Fate….What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Something's wrong with you- tell me now."

"Well…"

"You're not pregnant are you?" She gasped looking at my stomach.

"No!" I yelled.

"Then what's troubling you?"

"Well, my Dad's making me study abroad in England….." I lied.

**So just to paint anice picture in your head, Fate's father looks like Bella Swan's Father. (No I don't like Twilight..i just picked a random guy who suited my story well.) **

**Lizzie is Basically a younger version of Selena Gomez**

**And Fate is an auburn haired, freckled, and green eyed girl. (Which I described in the first chapter) Hope you guys like it! Reviews are welcome! I guarantee more action soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

"In England? As in a whole different country England?"

"Well yea…"

"Oh." Liz stood up from her bed and wandered to her drawer. She was apparently scrimmaging around for something/ "Listen Liz, I don't want to leave you, but it's not really my choice."

"I'm not blaming you." She said turning around with a heart-shaped necklace in her hand. "What is that?" I said pointing to the necklace.

"Don't you remember it?"

"Not really…"

"You gave it to me the first day we met. You said it was to signify I'd always be in your heart."

"Yeah….I remember now, we were so young!" It had been so many years since that day. I had just moved from Texas, we had just had the funeral for mom. Starting a new school was hard since I was so shy. Outgoing and fun-loving Liz however, managed to make me feel comfortable and welcomed.

"Well I want you to have it back now."

"Wait-are you saying we're not gonna be friends anymore?"

"No silly-." She sat back down next to me and took hold of my hands.

"I want you to have it back as a memory of me. When you move to England, maybe you won't want to ever come back. Maybe you'll forget about me…"

"I would never." I squeezed her hands back. Liz was my only friend here, my sister. It's kind of hard to forget someone like that.

"Here" She put the necklace in my palm and closed my hand around it.

"Don't ever forget where your heart lays, and that I'm part of it."

"I'll miss you so much!" I embraced her in a tight hug. Tears trickled down my eyes as it hit me- I wouldn't be able to see Liz for a real long time- and the fact that I'm lying to her face….it's all too much!

"No use crying." She sniffed and pulled away.

"FATE! YOUR DAD'S HERE!"

"C'mon, you can say bye to Mom downstairs." She led the way downstairs. I soaked up every nook and cranny of the house- my second home- as I walked down with her.

"Your Dad told me about the new school."

"Yes. I'm gonna miss Chicago, and you Ms. Herman

"Aw, you know you're my second daughter, and you'll always be welcome here." She gave me a hug as well.

"I guess this is good bye then. Thanks for everything. I'll write as frequently as I can." I mustered a teary smile as much as I grieved inside. The departing of two dear friends- it was deeply depressing.

"Thanks." Dad said. We walked to our old 196 Mustang. I waved a silent goodbye, the necklace in my palm, as we drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was rainy and gloomy. I awoke to a small drizzle tapping on my window- not ideal weather to be flying. I still wasn't sure what way of transportation I was using to get to London. Dad said something about "Floo Network" Perhaps that was a new airline.

"Today's the big day!" Dad said with a frying pan in one hand. He was frying eggs as I walked downstairs fully ready.

"Smells like rat shi-"

"Hey! I'm trying! I want to make a decent meal for you for the first time!"

"Geeze Dad, it's not like I'm never gonna see you again!" And anyway- I'm not hungry. My nerved got the best of me."

"Ughh." He opened the trash can and dumped the contents of the pan inside.

"Are you ready then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." He wiped his hands on a kitchen towl and walked to the fireplace.

"So…how am I getting there again?"

"Floo Network.." He replied cleaning out the chimney. He blew off a lot of dust with a huff of his breath.

"Is that a plane? Or.."

"Nope."

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning…" He remained cool as ever, which made me irritated.

"At this hour? Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Relax. You're traveling through the fireplace." I shoulda known. I walked up next to Dad and examined it. Did it have a secret button deep within? Did it shoot me up in the air in a glass container that no human eye could see like the one from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory..wait..was that an elevator?

"Here.." Dad shoved a container of powder my way. "Take a handful."

"What is it?"

"You merely take some, drop it in the fireplace, and state where you want to go. Then BAM! You're on your way."

"Okay."

"Go on, step in."

"Don't I get a goodbye?"

"Well Geeze Fate, it's not like I'm never gonna see you again." He said trying to mimick my tone of voice.

"Ha-ha." He stretched out his arms and I hugged him back. He wasn't exactly the best of Dad's, heck- I've almost forgotten about "his new little girlfriend", but he was ok. I stepped into the fireplace that almost immedietly multiplied as I put my foot in.  
>"Now say – the Burrow- clearly and drop the powder." He gave me an encouraging smile that I met back.<p>

"Bye dad."

"Call me as soon as you get there pumpkin." I took a quick glance at the house, and in my loudest, clearest voice said- "The Burrow" Let me tell you one thing. NEVER TRAVEL THIS WAY! Just as I ended off saying "Burrow"- A fiery substance entangled it's claws around me a dragged me down to Hell! Well, that's what I felt! Every each way I was pulled and tugged on. My breathing was fast due to the small amount of air- I'm claustrophobic you see. I could of sworn I was people and living rooms- but it was so fast it just all passed in a blur. Underneath me, small sparks of fire ignited, whuch made me hop around the space like an idiot. At long last my misery ended. I slid from the chimney as if it was a slide. The smoke and ash obscured my vision and entered my lungs- causing me to cough up a storm.

"You reckon she's alright?"

"I dunno- check yourself. I'm not touching her!"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" The bickering of two red head boys slowly came into view.

"Honestly you two!" I cleared off the ash from my eyes and slowly raised myself up. "Um Hi." I shakily greeted. I only had met the Weasleys once, so I didn't really know them by their names.  
>"Are you alright? That was quiet a fall." The girl who spoke was unlike the others She had blonde hair in contrast to the red the Weasleys have, and icy blue eyes rather than green. She was also very tall- unlike me.

"Yes thanks."

"Charlotte Criss, I'm a friend of the Weasleys'." She extended a hand and I reluctantly shook it.

"Fate Kedar, I'm cousins with the family."

"Are you? That explains the hair and freckles!"

"Yeah.." I felt awkward here. How rude it was that none of my cousins had bothered in asking if I was alright- or even introduced themselves! As if she read my mind, Charlotte apologized for them.

"Please excuse their rudeness. They were rather…nervous in meeting you." She shot them a fierce look and nudged the smallest one in the ribs. Hey- I like Charlotte better than my own cousins!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oi!" He yelled. "Um, welcome to our house. " He continued. "It's good to finally meet you." He shot Charlotte a fierce look back as well. "Nice to meet you guys as well." I gave a nervous smile. "Is that Fate I here?" A rather plump woman with wild unruly red hair walked from inside the kitchen and wiped her hands clean on her apron. "You've arrived! How lovely!" She pulled me into a tight hug and planted a kiss on each of my cheeks. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." "Oh don't Mrs. Weasley me! It's Aunt Molly! And did all you introduce yourselves? It's been a long time since she's seen any of you!" "I made Ron- but the others have remained silent." "How rude! Please excuse them deary." She said turning to me. "Now who's next?" Although it was a question- you could tell in her tone of voice that she was demanding them to step forward. "Ginny." The only girl in the Weasley family said. "Nice to meet you." She continued. "Fred." "And I'm George." "Pleasure in seeing you again!" Two red head boys said. "Do you remember when we planted that stink bomb in the dining room?" They said simultaneously. They were twins- identical twins! They looked so the same, I couldn't tell them apart. "Of course." I said recalling that day smiling. "You made all of us eat outside!" I was five at the time, mom was still with us and we had come to visit her sister, Aunt Molly.

In the back, two boys stood, quiet distant from the rest because of their dark brown hair. The taller of the two, who had round black glasses, took a step forward and stook his hand out. "Hi. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." I reluctantly shook it back, and said "Nice to meet you." "I'm Darren Shan." The other said. Darren Shan- that name sounded vaguely familiar. I shook the thought out of mind however, and shook his hand as well. His hands, as I noticed, were scared heavily- and his fingertips- each one had a tiny slash on top. Weird. "What Happened?" I asked pointing to his hands. His eyes widened in terror. "Darren…worked in the mining business back at home." Mrs. Weasley answered for him. She exchanged a reassuring look at him, and he seemed to ease. "Oh. I didn't know kids could work so young." "Yes. Well….you must be hungry dear. Come into the kitchen, we have a wonderful lunch for you!" "Finally! I'm starving!" Ron said. "Is there a time where you're not?" Charlotte said with a look of disgust. "I swear, he always has some kind of food in his mouth!" "Sound a lot like my dad." We both giggled.

We had a grand feat for lunch! Mrs. Weasley really out did herself with short braised ribs tender to the bone, creamy garlic mashed potatoes, sweet grilled turnips, fresh flaky bread, and for desert- a warm gooey peach cobbler .I hadn't stuffed myself with that much food in so long!


	7. Chapter 7

By the time we all finished- we were all leaning against our chairs with our belts undone."That was so delicious Aunt Molly! Thank you.""Oh you don't have to thank me deary. It was really my pleasure. Well, Ginny will show you to your room where you can unpack. "Thanks." I followed Ginny upstairs. There where a lot of stairs that twisted and turned all along the way. Ginny took me to a small room at the tippy top that had a great view of the mountains and the lake below. "You'll be sharing with Charlotte and me. Hope you don't mind- my room's rather small. "There's no matter. It makes it cozy." I put my bags down on the empty bed in the corner that was covered in a fluffy pink quilt. It reminded me of home. I stroked it with one hand, remembering the exact same one I had spread across my own bed."Your mum gave me one too. I sure do miss her." Ginny said breaking my trance."Yeah." Is all I managed to reply. "She was my favorite aunt. You guys really should of visited more often." I simply nodded in response.

Downstairs, everyone was chattering excitedly to one another. I merely stood out of their conversations because I hadn't the foggiest idea about what they were talking about. It was something to do with Kwiditch? The Ministry of Magic? I really had much to learn. "How's your school in America? Do you have any sports?" Charlotte asked turning to me. All fell deathly silent as I was put on the spot. "Well." I began. "We have soccer, basketball, and volleyball. I don't play any of them because I'm athletically challenged." "Basketball you say?" Ron said. "What in the bloody hell is that?" "I told you about that Ron! It's where there's a basket hanging from this long pole, and you have to jump to shoot the ball through it." Harry explained. "Oh yea, that stupid sport! I remember now."

The night came rather quickly. I spent most of my time listening in on conversations, only at times to be included in by either Charlotte or Mrs. Weasley. Something I noticed however, was that Darren kept looking my way, only to look back if I turned around. It was weird, but, who could blame him, I was totally weird in appearance.

Mrs. Weasley dismissed us to bed. I crept into the cozy little bed in Ginny's room. "Goodnight." I said. "Good night." Ginny and Charlotte said in unison. It was okay here, I liked it. I'm really anxious to learn more about magic… So you would think, with my tummy filled to my hearts content and a warm soft bed to sleep in, I would have pleasant dreams? On the contrary, my night was filled with utter terrors and monsters. A big snake slithered in and out of it, and blood splattered my vision. Perhaps this new world I had discovered wan't all magic and happiness, maybe it was just as bad as Muggle world.


	8. Chapter 8

Voldemort's POV

It's been a long day. So many new Aurors have been lurking the streets. They know I've been regaining power, they know I'll do anything to get my hand on Potter! "You look troubled, what's on your mind my Lord?" I turn to see my faithful servant, Evalina. She's my number one spy, she has connections to Potter that no one else has, that is, except Snape. But Evalina is related to him…she is his distant cousin. Evalina Potter is her full name. "Just reviewing my strategy, lovely." She gives me a snarl. She hates when I call her that. " I wish I haven't joined you…" "Oh come now." I say strokeing Nagini. She gives a little hiss in affection. "You know you have feelings for me, despite everything I make you do for me.." "Truthfully," she says in her most seductive voice advancing towards me… "I don't. Now if you don't mind, I'll be heading home." "Fine, just don't expect me to be so nice to you tomorrow." "Trust me," She says walking out the door. "I don't care!" I sit there, taking in her lovely fragrance she's left behind. So long it' been since I've felt…No. I couldn't be..I'm not..In love am I?

Back to my POV-My dreams.

I toss in turn. I find myself in the middle of a raging battle. There's this boy, a couple years older than me, in the distance, but his back is turned. He seems to be covered in blood. Should I run and help him? Something tells me I shouldn't, but I take my chances, he seems wounded. As hard as I try to get to him, the floor beneath me doesn't let me. It rotates and shifts, knocking me down as hard as I try to maintain my ground. I finally get there. I lay a hand on his back, and he turns. He has this malicious smirk on his face. It reads evil, it consumes my soul. He pushes me to the floor and covers my mouth so I won't scream. I feel his lips against my neck, his mouth opens, and pain hits me. I'm bleeding, I'm dying. I suddently feel myself lifted from the ground, I fly into the shadows, it's my fault. It's all my fault.


End file.
